fate_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
DUEL: The Haunted House Strikes Back
Plot When the goodies venture themselves at an abandoned resort, at Alton, they discover an old ruiend house belonging to a rich family called The Washingtons from the 18th Centuary - so they have the help of the villians to find it's secrets, as they also find out that a goodie is a descendant. Possible Plot (Usual Opening Song) (At an abandoned Theme park, the Goodies are stranded and wake to believe the villians have put them there) Tiffany: (after waking up) Where are we? Sheeba: Was this a Theme Park? Lyndsey: How did we get here? Marty: Someone must had kidnapped us, surely! Private: Maybe the villians did this? Draco: I dont think Baboon would just dump us in the middle of nowhere! Private: (Frustrated and shouts) Oooh! dont you guys get it! Baboon has had it in for us since day one, (then huffs and puffs) Skipper: Calm down Private, Draco's right...Maybe Baboon didn't do this... Baboon: No! i didnt! Goodies: Baboon! Mojo Jojo: We got stranded here too! Daphne: So if you didn't dump us here, then who did? Tia: Maybe this map says anything? (then hands it to Daphne) Baboon: (Talking to Tia) Where did you get that? Tia: It was near me, when we were near the Haunted House! Scooby/Daphne: Haunted House! Tia: Erh, yeah! Didn't you hear me..good freaks! Skipper: Guys, i cant believe im saying this, but we need to work together! Goodies/Villians: (shout) What! Skipper: We need to find out who put us here? Why he or she wants us here!...We need to split up, each goodie will need to team up with their villian. Is That a deal? Baboon: Well it looks like we've got no choice....and plus, where did these clothes we are wearing come from? (Lyndsey and Kirstie looks around the Haunted House) Kirstie: (Sinister voice) Are you scared of the dark Lyndsey; Of course not!....why are you? Kirstie: No! Lyndsey: Hey, whats this? (Looks at a picture of a family) Kirstie: (arrogant voice) Who's that? Lyndsey: I dont know, maybe they lived here?..We gotta show the others (then a chair ride pops up and straps the girls in it, forcing them to shoot several dummy zombies) (Meanwhile in Forbidden Valley) Henry: I cant believe i had to pair up with you, bogey brain Margaret: Tough, and dont even think about running off to see Melody, she's Morgana's now, and you're mine!..We will crush you and your friends Henry, just you wait. Henry: (angry) If you or them creeps harm my friends you are dead! do you get it? Margaret; Ha Ha, you just dont know when to stop, Henry. We own you now...your mommy, daddy and little wimpy Peter are in hospital they cant save you...Ralph's gone, NOBODY. Henry: Dont insult my family either, especially not Ralph! it's my job to be horrid to wormy Peter not you! (Meanwhile in Dark Forrest...Baboon, Skunk, Daffy, Yosemite Sam, Daphne and The ghost clown find more clues) Skunk: I cant believe Skipper lets us go with these people Yosemite Sam: How much further are you gonna walk? I seriously need new boots, i keep tripping over the tree branches Daphne: Look, it looks like a ripped letter. Only half of it's missing.. Daffy: Maybe it's at the haunted house? Scooby: (scared) Oh No! Not the haunted house again! Baboon: Oooh stop whining, you useless mutt!. Ghost Clown, go and find the others and tell them to meet us in The Haunted House. (Meanwhile in the Haunted House) Daphne: We found half a letter, Did you guys find anything? Lyndsey: Yes, me and Kirstie did. It's a photo of a family, they must had lived here Skipper; Well we found the other half Alex: What does it say? Daphne: (Reading the letter) I will be long dead before you read this..To My dear wife, Lady Florrence Washington, i did many terrible things in my life, but the only good things is meeting you and having our two wonderful daughters. Jane and Mary. You was telling the truth, The Nanny was indeed a witch, trying to harm our children. Now she's trapped..trapped for all eternity...until one day, Miss Gruidge stole our priceless heirlooms and most shocking our baby daughter, Mary. I have moved to France to seek answers, take care of Jane. Love, Jeremy Washington IV, 1840. John: So the witch brought us here Daphne: No! the ghost of Mary brought us here? Dont you see, Miss Gruidge only didnt just kidnap Mary, she also killed her and made her haunt theses grounds. Now we need to find the graves of her family. Atomic Betty: The graves are in Gloomy Woods (at the graves) Baboon: It Looks like the nannies buried here too Jack: Who's is this grave? Barbossa: Kristioff Maryiah Gruidge? 1921-1955....Hey guys, it looks like Miss Gruidge had a desendant. Lyndsey: Maryiah, why does that sound suspicious?..Maybe Mary didn't die...she could of had children? (after looking at the graves, the evil spirit of the Nanny appears, telling the horrorfied goodies and villians about kidnapping Mary, as her evil monk henchmen walk slowly towards them) Ghost Nanny: (evil laugh) Ha Ha Ha! You little pretties are cleaver, It wasn't Mary who brought you here, i did! Lyndsey: (angry and shouting) Why did you kidnap Mary Washington? Ghost Nanny: (evily talking) For an heir, me and my sisters was looking for a next generation of Witches, until i used Age potion to fool the Washingtons... (Flashback to 1821) Witch 1: We must steal a female heir to our witch family...theres tons of children around Witch 2: I heared that The Washington's are having a baby, We should snatch it! Witch 3: I'll go, ladies make me an age potion..i'll need to look the age for the new arrival (all witches evily laugh) (at the Washingtons, Lady Florence is about to give birth) Jeremy Washington; You'll alright darling, The nanny will be here soon Maid: Sir, the nanny has arrived Witch 3/Miss Gruidge; Good Evening, sir. Im Miss Gruidge, your new baby's nanny Jeremy Washington: Indeed to meet you, My wife is labour at the minute, my daughter is in the Play room on the 4th floor. Miss Gruidge; Your Daughter? (then smirks) Jeremy Washington: This is my 10 year old daughter, Jane!...Meet Miss Gruidge, she'll be the baby's new nanny Miss Gruidge; Well hello dear child, Jane is a beautifal name!...are you excited for the baby? Jane: I guess, It's good i'll be a big sister...someone to play with me Jeremy Washington: (happily shouts) It's a Girl! Jane: Can i see her? (In Florence's room) Lady Florence; Her name shall be Mary Elizabeth Andrea Washington Jeremy Washington: That's an exquisite name, my darling. right it's getting late, you and Mary need your sleep now..you too Jane. (as the nanny sneaks into Florence's room, she takes the baby.....then pans to the next morning) Jane: Mom, dad...Mary's gone! Florence; (worried) Mary No! Jeremy: (Telling his butler) Harold, round up all the men, horses and dogs and baracade the house, I dont want anyone getting in or out.....Oh Florence, We need to find the culprit who took our daughter. (20 years later (1840)...) Florence; (writing a letter to Jeremy) My Beloved Jeremy, It's been 20 years since "That Nanny" stole our Mary, Where are you? There's a terrible storm here in Alton, so be safe, poor Harold died last week of Cholera, The diesease is everyhere, Jane is now married with a son...so please write back, Love Florence. (at the witches) Miss Gruidge: You can't escape my dear Mary, your now part of the Witch family.. Mary: Never! (Mary escapes, which angers the witches, who then vow to capture all future children by 2011) Miss Gruidge: (shouts to Mary) I will get you Mary Washington!...Girls..wake me in 300 years!, precically in the year 2011. (Back to present year, Ghost Nanny tells her demons to kidnap the goodie/villian females) Daffy: Your Despicable! Miss Gruidge Ghost: And now it's the year 2011, i sure you ladies would love my men (evily laughs as demons grab the female goodies and villians) Morgana: Baboon, help me!! Skunk; Let them go! Miss Gruidge Ghost: It appears that one of you girls are the desendant of Mary Washington, but who is it? (Mary's ghost appears) Mary Ghost; Let Them go! It's Daphne!, she's my desendant....Daphne, i escaped her clutches..i got back with my family then i went on to marry Lancel Blake, and had twins, a boy and a girl. (then looks at the nanny witch) Now you are not ever going to harm Daphne or her friends..Ahhh (spell blasts her away forever). Spike: Is she gone forever? Mary Ghost: Yes, she will not cause any more harm...goodbye, i must reunite with my family (flies up to heaven) Rico: Wha? Snape: Your familys rich? Mr. Burns: Of Course she's rich, But not as rich as me!! (Bubble show Mr Burns swimming in money)...Excellent! Baboon: Whoh Whoh! We are still enemies here, us bad dont mix with good, Lets all forget that we worked together..it makes my fur crawl. Margaret; (looks at Henry) Yes, lets forget...we will get you! (Both goodies and villians walk off in seperate ways) while the screen is black... Baboon: (shouts) Teachers Pets! Daffy; (shouts) Evildoers!